


Huddling for Warmth

by Katrina



Series: Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Depowered Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, No beta we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Ichigo runs into Urahara at a festival. And lets himself get distracted.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Trope Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Huddling for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Combining my trope bingo card with some UraIchi stuff. And I am always a little wobbly on relationships, but with me rewatching the series, my Bleach muses are in full gear. Hope you enjoy.

“Ah, Kurosaki-san, what an unexpected pleasure.” 

Turning some, breathing frosting in the air, Ichigo had to blink when he was the other. “Urahara-san…?”

He felt his blood burn a moment, heat flushing through his skin as he looked at the other man. Ichigo had not expected to see him here, at one of the winter festivals that popped up whenever there was a decent enough snow. He had needed to get out of the house and taken his opportunity to escort his sisters to the festival where they all went their separate ways. 

“What are you doing here?” 

He had avoided the shoten for very specific reasons. And a majority of those reasons were standing in front of him, a heavier coat draped over broad shoulders. It was always distracting, and if Goatface noticed that, he’d throw even more energy to keeping Ichigo isolated from all things shinigami. That wasn’t something Ichigo could handle at this point. 

Urahara paused, then gave the other a smile. “Why, Kurosaki-kun? You don’t think I spend all my time in the shop, do you? That would be quite boring.” He pulled his fan out from nowhere, and then moved forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with the younger man. Grey eyes danced over the edge of the fan, and Ichigo knew there would be a smile behind it. 

“Besides, at a festival, anyone might run into anyone else. Or even vanish for a bit, hmm?”

Ichigo’s breath caught, a low heat in his belly. 

Before, they were always caught up with something, training for the next big thing. But it had not stopped Urahara from flirting. Though it had taken Ichigo a depressingly long time, and some assistance from Yoruichi to figure it out. 

But the way Urahara’s eyes had lit up when Ichigo started flirting back had been worth that particularly embarrassing conversation with the woman. 

Then things had gone from bad to desperate, and Ichigo got distracted with his own internal problems. Then Orihime’s kidnapping. And everything had just tumbled into chaos. 

Once he did lose his powers, everyone seemed to vanish. His friends had started taking off to fight hollows alone, nobody from Soul Society even appeared anymore. HIs father tried to pretend none of it happened. 

And Urahara had vanished like the rest.

At least, at first. 

Karin had passed the quiet message along that the man wanted to meet. 

That was interesting, and Ichigo had debated on doing it or not. Eventually, he had. And walked home dazed and lips still a bit bruised from kissing. 

While Urahara had flirted before, he had refrained from even touching Ichigo in too friendly a manner before. Tearing his soul to pieces seemed to have at least earned him some seriously hot kisses and highly frustrating dreams of more.

All of that ran through his mind as he absently moved to follow the other man, and Ichigo listened as the man started a running commentary about things on display in booths. Not that he listened to exactly what the man was saying, but just listening to his voice. The words themselves just flowed over him, soothing something Ichigo hadn’t really known was aching. He also wasn’t paying too much attention to where they were roaming. He was just enjoying hearing the man talk, even as they veered away from the festival onto the path that followed the river.

At least until Urahara made a sharp gesture with his hand, and pressed Ichigo up against a wall. Then Ichigo was aware they were in a sheltered spot under a bridge, the wind sharp against his skin. There was a flare of light when Urahara gestured, and given the way the man shamelessly worked his cold fingers under Ichigo’s shirt, Ichigo assumed it was a barrier of some sort. 

Well, he sort of assumed it. Most of his attention was on the hands pressed against his skin, leeching heat from him. Urahara had him pressed against him, body blocking most of the cold air. “Mmm, it is cool out,” the older man purred, heading dipping enough to brush his lips against Ichigo’s. “Hope you don’t mind the idea of keeping each other a little warmer?”

Ichigo’s answer was to pull him down for a hungry kiss. 

Eventually, Urahara pulled back. Ichigo whined a bit, following the other’s body a moment. Not just because the cold cut through them both again. 

“Mm, you flatter me,” Urahara said with a chuckle, nipping at Ichigo’s lower lip before retreating again. “But we can’t keep going on like this.”

That got a scowl and the blond laughed. “Well, not here. I think we should be somewhere more comfortable before I do more to you.” His eyes went dark as he spoke, tone hungry.

There was a promise there, and Ichigo swallowed hard. He very much wanted to see what Urahara might come up with. 

“Somewhere more comfortable, and where we aren’t pressing against each other as much for warmth as for other things.” 

Ichigo would deny the whine that came from him.

“Patience,” chirped Urahara, who put more space between them. “Shall we continue our walk, and see where it might lead us?”

Swallowing down a grumble, Ichigo shut his eyes and just soaked in the cold that was sinking into his skin. It was very jarring after the warmth of the other man. Though it did help cool him enough that Ichigo could think again. Then he pushed himself away from the wall. And immediately put himself next to Urahara, enjoying the little bit of heat the man put off through his layers. 

“Let me check in on Karin and Yuzu,” he said, smiling faintly. “Then we can see.”


End file.
